Nation: Hetastuck
by TenshiAmayaa
Summary: When random white blobs start crashing down on the Countries of Hetalia, random imposters saying they are 'trolls' try to save the Countries by making them play a game called NATION. While the world is still crashing down the guys must figure out what is causing the attack and how they can stop it. Warning: Contains my own ships. Also the first pages are from Englands POV.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

England's computer beeped again, he slowly gets up rubbing his eyes. What the hell its 2:25 am, why would someone message him at this time. Annoyed he gets up and walks over to his desk, and checks his computer. He opens up 'BotherCountries' and checks his messages. Two messages from one of the people who impersonate Countries, bloody frods they are England thinks. He clicks on the message and reads.

ArachnidsGrip [AG] began bothering BritishWitchcraft [BW]

AG: Hello :::; )  
AG: Hey why won't you answer?!  
BW: Well if you don't mind I was sleeping.  
AG: Why?  
BW: BECAUSE ITS 2 IN THE MORNING!  
AG: Hey you put 8 exclamation points 8888888)  
BW: That was not intended, now tell me, what is it you want? AT 2 IN THE MORNING?!  
AG: Oh come on! I told you my time is different from yours!  
BW: Yes you told me, but you never told me what the difference was.  
AG: That's 8ecause I don't know :::: (  
BW: Whatever I don't care, now what did you want?  
AG: I just wanted to ask you something.  
BW: Well then *sits down* what is it?  
AG: What is your favorite num8er? 88888888 )  
BW: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!  
BW: YOU MESSAGE ME AT 2 IN THE MORNING TO ASK ME THAT?!  
BW: HOW ABSURD!  
AG: I was just curious! And like I said I don't know the time difference!  
BW: If I say eight can I go back to sleep?!  
AG: You like eight too?! 8oooooooo  
BW: Sure whatever.  
AG: Oh my gog! Isn't eight the 8est num8er?!  
AG: Hello?  
AG: Hey did you leave?!  
BW: Obviously, you said I could go back to sleep.  
AG: I never said that!  
BW: Yes you did, so I'm going to sleep now and not going to come back.  
AG: Hey!  
AG: 88888888 (  
AG: Come 8ack!  
AG: Ugh fine leave you loser

ArachnidsGrip [AG] quit bothering BritishWitchcraft [BW]

Sighing England walks over to his bed and flops down. What the hell is wrong with them? Asking such an absurd question at two in the morning! His computer beeps again. He rolls over to his side staring at the computer, he's wide awake now. Should he message them and try to find some stuff out about them? He only met this imposter a couple days ago, when they messaged him at 5 in the morning. At the time he thought this person was just bored with nothing to do at 5 am. Turns out this person loves to bug countries and be rude.

He looks at his computer again; it beeps twice more then stops. Oh bloody hell! He forgot to ask them their gender again! That could wait for some time; he was not in the mood to message a sassy imposter at 2 am. He scoots up and pulls the covers over his head. He closes his eyes and falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Again he wakes up in a weird purple place, in a room that looks exactly like his room but purple. Everything is set up in its proper place. England gets up and looks around, this is a dream again, he thinks. Getting up and off his purple bed he walks over to his window. Of course he is in the same tower, not knowing how to get down. He lets out a sigh and walks over to his computer. No use messaging someone in your sleep. He guesses it's interesting to have a fantasy life in his dreams; he used to dream of darkness, however lately he has been having this dream over and over again.

Deciding that he should gaze out of the window again he strides over to it. He grabs his chair that has wheels and sets it next to the window; he plops down into it and rests his elbow onto the window sill. Resting his head in his palm he stares out into the dark sky. Same view but it is just so mysterious he can't help but stare. Again England finds himself staring at the tower across from his. He always wonders who lives there. Would it be one of his old imaginary chumps? He continues staring until something below catches his eye. He gets up and leans over the window looking down.

Same view as always, a purple city with citizens in purple outfits, just like his comfy purple pajamas. What caught his eye? He leans out a little further. He hears a noise and immediately looks up. Something is coming his way, and quick. Before he can move the object crashes into him and slams him on his back.

"Hnnng" turns out the object was not an object at all but a person. All England saw was a scarf before he blacked out.

England wakes up gasping. That has never happened before! Nothing happens in his dreams! Nothing but him staring at the dream world he wants to wander in. Glancing over at his clock he realizes that it is 9! How did he sleep 7 hours that quickly?! Time always flew by in his dreams, it was just insane. Forget his dream he was late to the Allies conference!

Getting dressed instantly and ignoring the beep of his computer, he runs out of his room and flies down the stairs. He doesn't have enough time to tidy up. Damned France would make fun of his hair again today. Running into his kitchen he grabs a scone and jams it in his mouth and grabs another. He runs to the door, opens it and slams it shut forgetting to lock it again. Good thing the conference was not too far today, he just has to run all the way there.

Arriving late he swings open the door to see America turning away from the board and looking at him. America begins laughing and walks over to him. Smacking England's back repeatedly.

"Dude you are like so totally late!" still smacking his back he laughs harder. France speaks up as well.

"Oh and look at your tacky hair, what a mess, my sexy hair is much cleaner."

Clenching his fists England maintains his rage.

"Oh shut it you frog! I over slept alright?!"  
England smacks Americas hand away and walks over to his seat. Of course the only seat available is next to Russia. Sometimes he feels bad for the guy but he is such a creep.

"Dude we're only pulling on your legs!" America says then turns around to continue the conference. England was thinking of his dream constantly not fully participating in the discussions like he usually does. He also realized that Russia was staring at him frequently. Usually he closes his eyes and listens or watches whoever is speaking; the only person he stares at is China. Yet England knew he was watching him with interest. Feeling uneasy England stops looking at him and refuses to make eye contact.

The meeting ends and instead of staying around to talk he leaves immediately. He hears someone come out of the room as well, the footsteps approaching him. He feels a hand on his shoulder stopping him causing him to make an awkward noise. He turns around expecting France but surprisingly enough it is Russia.

"Uh h-hello Russia"

"Hello England" Russia is smiling and closing his eyes like usual. His grip on England's shoulder tightens. Feeling very uneasy he decides to try to talk to him, just this once.

"Uhm is there something you need ol chap?" Russia opens his eyes and makes eye contact.

"I just wanted to know if you have been sleeping well." England nods wondering why Russia asked him that.

"Y-yes I have, now if you excuse me I would like to go home."  
Russia lets go of his shoulder and closes his eyes again.

"Alright." Russia turns around and walks away his scarf flying behind him. England turns around and begins to walk back home.


	3. Chapter 3

At home England grabs a slice of cake and a cup of tea and takes it up to his room. Setting down his food on his desk he sits down and realizes he has a message. Eating some cake he opens up the message and reads.

ArachnidsGrip [AG] began bothering BritishWitchcraft [BW]

AG: Are you done 8eing grumpy?  
AG: So you don't want to talk?  
AG: Is that meeting important or something?  
BW: How did you know about my meeting?  
AG: Oh hey there you are :::; )  
BW: Yes I'm obviously here, now how did you know?

AG: You told me.  
BW: Now now don't lie, I never told you about myself and when I attend meetings.  
AG: Yeah you got me, nice jo8, may8e you're not so stupid after all.  
BW: Are you implying I'm stupid?!  
AG: Yeah 8ecause you are!  
BW: Why you little git!  
BW: Oh yes before I forget, what is your gender?  
AG: Wow I take 8ack that praise you are stupid!  
BW: Oi!  
AG: You don't even know when you're talking to a female 88888888 (

BW: So female huh?  
AG: That's what I said idiot.  
BW: You are very rude, how old are you?!

AG: 6  
BW: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?! YOURE SIX?!  
AG: Yeah six sweeps old, something wrong with that?!  
BW: YOU ARE SUCH A RUDE GIRL!  
AG: Oh my gog you are such an idiot.  
AG: Six sweeps old is like 13 years in human age.  
BW: Oh so you're 13?

AG: Now you're catching on!  
BW: Hold on a tick you said human age, are you implying you're not human?

AG: Yup 88888888 )

BW: What are you then? Some bloody alien? Haha nice try I have already met an alien!

AG: It's true I'm an alien.  
BW: Wow how old do you think I am?

AG: Well if I look at your timeline you're pretty old.  
BW: What timeline?  
AG: Ugh forget it :::: (

BW: Why?  
AG: I don't want to explain all that today.  
BW: Hold on a tick.  
AG: What? 8o

BW: Why do I still talk to you?  
AG: Hey that's rude! I hope you know you are talking to one of the 8est trolls here!

BW: Trolls?  
AG: Damn I said too much. Well I'm heading off now.  
BW: Hold on!

ArachnidsGrip [AG] quit bothering BritishWitchcraft [BW]  
BW: Damn it.

What the hell was that all about? England still wonders why he talks to this rude girl. He should just delete her. Hold on, she said she was a troll. How absurd! She was trolling him!

(Note: I apologize so much for not getting the trolls correctly, I am SO sorry! I made this a while ago and I decided to make it into a real story so please dont be jerks, Im not good at RP let alone writing a story from different perspectives u_u;; Sincerest apologies.)


	4. Chapter 4

Frustrated England finishes his cake and tea in a hurry. Taking the dishes down and washing them. Coming back up and about to message a friend he realizes he received a message while he was gone. Praying it was not someone irritating he opens the message and reads.

AdiosToreador began bothering BritishWitchcraft [BW]

AT: uHH hEY,  
BW: Hmm hello, you are a new fella.

AT: uHH yEAH,

BW: Well first off before I forget I must ask your gender.

AT: uHH MY GENDER?  
BW: Yes if you don't mind.  
AT: uHH IM A bOY,

BW: Interesting, now could you please stop saying uhh?  
AT: uHH sURE,  
AT: I mEAN yEAH

BW: Was there something you needed? Who are you? Are you a country?  
AT: wHATS A COUNTRY?

BW: Oh blood, how old are you?

AT: 6  
BW: Sweeps?  
AT: yEAH HOW DID YOU KNOW?

BW: Just an assumption, now please enough of this, you messaged for a reason correct?  
AT: yEAH sORRY YOU SEE, uHH VRISKA IS ALWAYS TALKING TO YOU, SO I GOT uHH iNTERESTED I gUESS,

BW: Vriska?  
AT: yEAH  
BW: Who is that?

AT: uHH  
BW: Is it the girl who is obsessed with 8?

AT: yEAH THAT'S HER,

BW: Hmm interesting, I now know her name.

AT: oH sHE NEVER TOLD YOU HER NAME?

BW: No, but thank you, I forgot to ask, what is your name laddie?

AT: uHH mY NAME IS TAVROS,  
BW: Tavros and Vriska huh? I need to remember that.

AT: uHH yEAH, I GUESS,  
BW: Hmm I wonder why I talk to all you children, I swear these countries im used to are so boring.

AT: iS cOUNTRIES A NEW SPECIES?  
BW: Oh no no, we are humans.  
BW: Hmm Tavros, I have never heard of that place.  
AT: iM A PLACE NOW?

BW: Hmm I wonder if you are a new island.  
BW: Or maybe you are an alien as well…  
AT: uHH IM A tROLL  
BW: Assumed as much.  
BW: Anyways it was nice meeting you since you didn't necessarily bug me, however you did say uhh too much.  
AT: sORRY

BW: You lot type weird as well.

AT: uHH IM GOING TO LEAVE NOW,

BW: I was just about to say the same.

AT: uHH BYE,

BW: Bye.

AdiosToreador quit bothering BritishWitchcraft [BW]

BW: Wanker.

What's with all these kids? England wonders if he is just imagining all of this. For all he knew his imaginary friends were introducing him to new friends. He decides he should just sleep, he was going to message a country but he is tired of all of them. Maybe that's why he talks to those kids; he is tired of everyone else and wants to meet other people.

Now he just sounds like a creeper but whatever. He glances over at his clock and notices it's still early. England gets up and walks over to his bookshelf behind his desk. He grabs a dark magic spells book and sits back down to read, spinning in his chair like an idiot.

His computer beeps again a couple chapters later. Putting down the book England opens up the message and wonders why he always leaves his computer on.


	5. Chapter 5

ArachnidsGrip [AG] began bothering BritishWitchcraft [BW]

AG: Oh my gog you are so 8oring!

BW: What?  
AG: Are you done yet?  
BW: Done with what?  
AG: That stupid 8ook!  
BW: No and it's not stupid! How dare you!

AG: 8lah 8lah looks 8oring to me.

BW: Honestly now, what do you want?  
AG: Im trying to give you advice here! Don't treat me like a drag!  
BW: Advice from you? But you are merely a child.  
AG: No im not, now listen.  
BW: My ears are ready.

AG: You need to do something with your life!  
BW: Oi I have a life!

AG: I never said you didn't.  
BW: Sure seemed like it.  
AG: Can you just shut up a second?  
BW: Wanker.  
AG: What?  
BW: Wanker.  
AG: Ugh I don't know what that means! Just shut up!

BW: *snickers*  
AG: Anyways, your life is so 8oring why don't you go have an adventure or something? Kiss a girl, kill someone, ANYTHING! Just do something!  
BW: What the hell, where did you get that from?! I have problems to attend to myself!  
AG: *snore* I don't care! You are so 8oring!

BW: Nonsense, why would I kill someone?  
AG: I don't know you tell me 88888888 (

BW: Alright whatever what about that whole kissing a girl thing?  
AG: Seriously? Don't act stupid!  
BW: What?!  
AG: I have seen your timeline and you have never kissed anyone in your life!  
BW: HEY! DON'T INTRUDE ON MY LIFE!  
AG: It's true though!  
BW: Soooooooo?

AG: Hey you put eight o's 88888888 )  
BW: Damn it. Whatever leave me alone!  
AG: Don't you dare leave again!

BritishWithcraft [BW] has quit bothering ArachnidGrip [AG]

AG: Fuck 88888888o

What the hell? How dare she tell him what to do? England scratches his head and clears his throat. He tries to stop blushing but can't. So what if he has never kissed anyone, that doesn't matter. Standing up he walks out and goes downstairs. He plops on the couch and reaches for the remote. He turns it on and flips through channels; of course he finds nothing good. A while later he finds an interesting movie. So he stays put and watches Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Eventually he drifts off into sleep.

Waking up in the purple place again England finds that he is on the floor instead of the bed. Slowly getting up as someone clears their throat he jumps terrified and falls back down.  
"Hnnnnnnnnnnng" England holds his head in pain and gets up. Wiping the tears in his eyes, he looks at a figure that's sitting on his bed. His scarf is flying in the breeze.


	6. Chapter 6

"RUSSIA?!" England is astonished to see Russia in his dream! In his room!  
"Hello England, I waited for you." Russia says still smiling and closing his eyes. England gets chills up his spine seeing him in his room and waiting for him.  
"W-what the bloody hell is going on here?!" Russia opens his eyes and looks at England.  
"It's about time you woke up" He cocks his head and smiles again. A little creeped out England thinks of a question.  
"What do you mean wake up? This is a dream isn't it?"  
"Yes" Russia nods.

"But you said I woke up?"  
"Yes"  
"Woke up?"  
"You did." A little upset England tries to maintain his anger but fails.  
"ALRIGHT YOU FROD WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Russia gets up and walks towards England who takes a step back. He puts his arm around his neck awkwardly since he is taller than him. England tenses up, not knowing what to do.  
"You are awake now, in this world, but in the other you are asleep." Getting Russia's arm off of him England stumbles back to look at him.

"Hold on, this world? Other world? What the hell are you talking about?!" Russia sighs and goes over to England's bed and sits down. England slowly walks over to his chair that is on the floor. He picks it up and sits down in it, resisting the urge to spin.

"The Hero of Mind is awake" Confused England starts to spin in his chair.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Not seeing Russia as he spins, England just goes faster.  
"I'm the Hero of Doom" Suddenly England's chair stops and he sprawls onto the floor.

"OW!" He looks up to see Russia holding his chair. He smiles and sits back down on the bed.

"What the hell?!" England gets up mumbling to himself and moves the chair back to his desk.

"You should listen, Britain" Russia stops smiling and looks at him harshly. Upset rather than scared England stands and crosses his arms.

"This is just a dream, why should I listen?" Russia looks at him even more serious. England shrugs and walks over to his window and leans on the wall next to it, looking out. Russia sighs and tries to explain.  
"This is more than a dream, you wouldn't understand." England glances over at Russia who is shaking his head in disapproval. "Sometimes I wonder why you dream in Derse" Getting off the wall England looks at him confused.

"Derse? Is that what this place is called?" Russia nods and England walks over to him and puts his hand on his shoulder, Russia looks up at him serious.

"Bloody hell this is really you…" He takes his hand off and walks over to the window again. "I was on my couch though…" England shakes his head and watches the people below.

"I noticed that you finally woke up so I came over here to talk to you, but you know nothing." England turns abruptly.

"HOLD ON! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"


	7. Chapter 7

"I flew" England looks at him angered and confused.  
"….what?"

"I flew" Russia repeats. England walks over to his chair.  
"Y-you flew?" England has a smile of anger on his face. His mouth keeps twitching. Russia nods.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" England flips his chair and kicks it repeatedly. Russia watches in amusement. England stops and pants a while; he turns to look at Russia who is smiling.

"What the bloody hell do you mean you frod?!" Russia repeats calmly. "I flew"

"WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAANKKKKKKKKERRRRRRRRR" England grabs the chair and throws it at his wall; he is so pissed and confused. Russia begins to laugh out loud; he stops and waits for England to calm down. He is just about to throw something at Russia but he stops himself in time. Sighing and calming down he walks over to the window again and looks out.

"I have had enough of this rubbish…how did you get in?" Russia gets up and walks over to England who doesn't turn around.

"Let me show you" He says smiling. England turns around and puts his arms out.  
"Oh no, I'm not letting you jump out of this bloody window" Russia stands there and just nods. England puts his arms down and suddenly Russia lunges at him and sends him out the window.  
"WAAAAAHHHH" Flying out of the window he is sent towards the ground below. England looks down and he is falling too quickly. Soon he is just about to hit the floor. Panicking he shakes his arms like an idiot trying to fly. The ground is getting too close. Closing his eyes he imagines himself levitating just above the ground.

Not hitting the floor he opens his eyes and is surprised that he is levitating above the ground! Slowly he puts a foot down on the ground. Looking around he sees his tower and Russia's. He looks the other way and see's two more towers. Who else dreams here? He wonders as he turns to look at his tower. He sees Russia flying down towards him, his scarf flying in the breeze. He lands next to him and England grabs his arm and shakes him.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Russia just laughs.

"I told you" Russia says calmly. Extremely pissed and surprised England lets go and looks at the towers.

"Bloody wanker, who else is here?" Russia cocks his head.

"They haven't woken up yet. It's just you and me." England nods.

"Alright but who are they?" Russia shakes his head."I'm going to my tower now" Smiling at him creepily he adds "good luck getting back into your tower." He flies off before England can stop him.

"Oi!" England flies up five feet then falls down. He was not able to fly high at all and had no idea how to get into his tower otherwise. He was finally out, should he explore? Shaking his head he decides he should get back into his tower and master flying first. Just in case he needs to fly away from danger. He flies higher this time but falls again. Stumbling on his feet he tries again. He flies even higher and falls down yet again. Hard this time, he forgets the pain and tries once more. He levitates a while and looks up at his tower. He just wants to get back in. He tries his best to fly up to his window. He closes his eyes and tries harder. He opens his eyes to see that he is right next to his window. He reaches out and grabs the sill with one hand as soon as he stops flying involuntarily. Dangling from his window he tries to climb in, his hand slips and he clenches his teeth. He pulls himself up with all his might and flops into his room face first.


	8. Chapter 8

Muffling a curse he slowly gets up to his feet. Brushing himself off he looks around at his room. He was so pissed at Russia for pushing him out like that. He didn't want to learn how to fly just yet. Then he looks at his box of random stuff. He can fly later right now he wonders if he can find some old stuff to make him feel better. He walks over to his box of random junk and goes through it. He finds his favorite cape, it may be old but it was still in good condition. He ties it around his neck and runs around his room like a child. Many memories are within this cape. Man he missed this cape, he digs into the box and finds his old book of magic spells. Dark magic of course, he wonders if he still remembers some of these old spells. He picks up his book and swings his arm back causing his cape to fly. Taking a deep breath he begins to chant.  
" Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explorer Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explorer I've summoned you from the depths of hell SHOW YOURS- hold on a tick! Last time I used this Rus-" Suddenly he gets hit in the back of the head and falls face first onto his bed. He gets knocked out cold.  
England wakes up gasping again. He should have known better than to use that spell, he must have summoned Russia again. Russia must have been sent flying into his back. Rubbing his back England gets up from the couch and turns off the TV. He walks into the kitchen and gets some tea and some brownies. His desserts were so good but his cooking was so bad according to everyone else. He takes his brownies and tea and goes upstairs, since he has nothing else to do. As soon as he enters his room his computer beeps 3 times. Moaning he sets down his food and sits in the chair opening up the messages.

ArachnidsGrip [AG] began bothering BritishWitchcraft [BW]

AG: Wake up!  
AG: Yes you're awake!  
AG: 8lugh forget the food get up here!  
AG: Hurry up!  
AG: PUT THE FOOD DOWN AND ANSWER ME!  
BW: What the hell do you want now?!  
AG: Finally! jegus!  
BW: WHAAAAAAAAT?!  
AG: Hahahahahahahaha eight A's I'm proud.  
BW: Shut up! What do you want?!  
AG: Ooh someone's grumpy today!  
BW: Oh my dark magic, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!

AG: Man I guess I picked a wrong time, whatever.

BW: If you don't tell me what you want, I'm leaving.

AG: No don't leave! 88888888 (  
BW: *leaves*  
AG: GET 8ACK HERE!  
BW: WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT?!  
AG: I hope you are happy to hear that I will explain things to you today  
BW: *eats brownie*  
AG: What's that? Oh forget it! Where is my thank you?!  
BW: *continues eating*  
AG: Fine eat while I explain, 8ut if you miss something that's your fault.  
BW: *swallows*  
AG: Alright so like I told you I'm a troll who has 8een trolling you.  
BW: *shoves brownie in mouth*  
AG: Don't interrupt!  
AG: Anyways I'm from Alternia, a pretty cool place and I have 8een trolling you human who seems to 8e worthy of talking to me.  
AG: Did you leave? I just gave you a compliment 88888888 (

BW: Pardon I was choking, what do you mean worthy? Worthy of listening to your garbage?  
AG: Hey! I do not say gar8age I'm trying to save your life!  
BW: How? By telling me what to do with it?  
AG: I'm going to punch you if I ever meet you.  
BW: As if I would like to meet you.  
AG: Hey if you don't want to 8e saved that's fine I can just forget you and your pathetic timeline  
BW: *sigh* save me from what?  
AG: Oh now you want me to tell you?!  
BW: Sure why not?  
AG: Ugh fine I guess I will 8e nice and tell you.

BW: Whoop!

AG: Alright so I just want to say this nice and easy.  
BW: ?  
AG: Your world is going to explode

BritishWitchcraft's [BW's] computer exploded

AG: what the hell?!


	9. Chapter 9

England gets up off the floor rubbing his head. He gets up and wipes his mouth. All the tea in his mouth came out as soon as he read that. He looks at his computer which exploded in his face. He facepalms and says "idiot" He stares at his computer for a long time. Not knowing what to do he goes to his computer and looks through the rubbish. Obviously not going to work again he thinks. He walks across the hall into his library. Using the laptop in there he goes online and buys another computer. He could use the laptop to use his account but the laptop was for emergencies only, plus he doesn't like his laptop all too much. It should arrive in 3 days. Sighing he decides to tidy up because he is covered in ash. He walks out of the room and goes straight, walking into the bathroom he thinks "screw everything I need a shower."

Once out of the shower and in his nightgown he checks the time and is relieved to see it's almost 7 pm. deciding to go down memory lane he goes to his box of random stuff and looks into it. He rummages around a while and tosses stuff around his room. Bored again he grabs his chair that miraculously survived the explosion. He rolls it to his window and sits down staring out. He begins to fantasize of his old chumps. Flying Mint Bunny, Uni, Captain Hook, Tinkerbell and the leprechaun. He had forgotten all about them. He converses with them for a while. All his magical friends had come back to him. Having long conversations with no murders this time, he smiles slightly. England stops his conversation suddenly, wondering if he should sleep and try to figure out how everything works. Why was his life changing so suddenly?! Saying bye to his old chumps he runs downstairs and out the front door. Feeling like he is being followed.


	10. Chapter 10

Running all the way to the front of the neighborhood he stops in front of the first house. He runs up to the door and knocks. His newest ally opens the door and looks confused.  
"Engrand? What are you doing here?"  
"Sorry ol chap I need to talk to you about something."  
"Oh yes I am sorry would you rike to come in?" England nods and his friend steps back to let him in. He sits on the pillow set on the floor next to a low table.

"Would you rike some tea?" Japan asks. England nods slowly and says.  
"Sure, uh why not?" Japan nods and walks off to his neat kitchen. He comes back a couple minutes later. He sets a cup of tea down in front of England and sets one across from him. Japan sits down in front of England and begins to sip his tea politely. England sips some tea too wondering how Japan made such great tea.

"If you do not mind I would rike to ask you want to know."

"Yes sorry I was going to ask you if you have ever heard of the word Derse?" Japan stares at England.

"Why do you ask that?" England is a little confused by Japans reaction but continues to talk.

"Uh I was just wondering, have you?" England awkwardly scratches his head. Japan sips his tea again.  
"Sorry but I have not" England looks at him weirdly then sips his tea.  
"Alright, have you been using your BotherCountries account lately?" Japan stops in mid sip and looks up at England.  
"Yes, why?" He sets his tea down.  
"Have you met any imposters?" England closes his eyes and sips his tea enjoying it.

"Imposters?" Japan looks at England surprised. England nods.  
"No I have not, why?" England takes a sip.  
"Just wondering… Has there been anyone telling you that they are aliens?" Japan almost spits out his tea but surprisingly enough he is too proper for that. He takes a while to swallow it but once he does he looks at England with wide eyes.  
"Engrand are you saying ariens are real?!" England can't help but laugh at Japans expression. He chokes a little on his tea. Japan looks at him confused but still shocked. Calming down England finally talks.

"I say! That expression was entertaining!" Japan cocks his head.  
"I am sorry Engrand but if you are saying ariens are real then this is not funny" England shakes his head.  
"No no I'm not saying they are real. Just asking if any one SAID they were aliens."  
"Oh…No? …Why?" Japan cocks his head and sets his tea down.

"Just wondering…..So you haven't heard of the word Derse?" Japan closes his eyes and shakes his head; he opens his eyes and reaches for his tea. His face was expressionless as always. England finishes his tea and sets his cup down.

"This may be the last question, but can I ask what you dreamed of last night?" Japan stops drinking abruptly and puts his cup down.

"Why?" England is still trying to figure out his emotion but he responds calmly.  
"Just curious." Japan doesn't move for a while and he stares at the wall behind England.

"Just darkness…." England stares at him for a while, he seemed so lost. Japan snaps back to attention and looks at England.  
"Is that arl?" England nods standing up.

"Forgive me for coming randomly and intruding" Japan shakes his head standing up.  
"Its no probrem" Japan leads England to the door and closes the door as soon as he says bye. England walks to his house wondering if Japan was telling the truth about Derse. He seemed to recognize the name. Walking up to his door he notices he forgot to lock it again. He opens the door and walks in closing it behind him. He walks away after he locks it. He walks upstairs into his room. Noticing he forgot to clean up his dead computer. Sighing he goes out into the hall and down the stairs. Into the kitchen and grabs a broom and dustpan.


	11. Chapter 11

After he cleans up his poor computer England decides to go through his box again. He finds some of his old prized possessions, like his old wand. He rubs his back and notices something. His back hurts exactly where Russia flew into him. His back still hurt even when he is awake. Standing still for a long period of time England is lost in thought. He rubs his back again, why did it still hurt? Sighing England comes to the conclusion that he hit himself in real life while sleeping.

Not fully convinced he goes through the box even more. He finds many old spells books, chalk, and some other old stuff. He even finds his old sword. He takes it out and swings it around then tosses it to the side. He then finds his old pirate suit, so many memories within that suit. He takes it out completely and ganders at it. He was sure it didn't fit anymore, yet he still tries it on.

Once it's on he looks at himself in the mirror. It didn't feel tight or loose; maybe he hadn't changed as much as he thought. He keeps the suit on and walks over to his box again. He notices he has many old memories in the box. England decides to go through the whole thing when suddenly he gets really tired. He stumbles back and leans on the wall next to his window. Holding his head he grimaces in pain. His head felt like it was going to explode. England stumbles his way to his hall, wanting to go downstairs. Knowing he might fall, he begins to run down the stairs to his kitchen. Panting he runs to his fridge, swinging the door open. He grabs a water bottle and opens it and drinks the whole thing. Falling to his knees he clutches his throat. It was getting harder to breath. Gasping now he slowly falls on his side, clutching his throat trying to get some air. His eyes start to close and he slowly tries to get up, terrified. His eyes are completely closed and England doesn't know what to do.


	12. Chapter 12 and 13

Desperately he tries to open his eyes. Still gasping, his grasp on his throat loosens. Suddenly his eyes fly open and he is in Derse. In his room that is engulfed in flames. He jumps up holding his breath and runs to his window, a board on fire falls and blocks his way of getting out. Idiotically he curses and loses his only air. Gasping hard he scrambles to his box and digs out his favorite cape. He puts it around himself and without hesitating he runs through the fire towards his window. Jumping he makes it out of the window and is airborne. England tries to fly but fails as the air from his lungs is gone and he feels his eyes closing again. He was going to plummet to his death. It was better than being burned alive.

Suddenly he hits something but not hard. It's a person. They put their arms around England in a hugging manner and pull him to safety. Trying to stay conscious England continues gasping. The arms don't let go of him even slightly and England feels safe. He doesn't struggle at all and allows them to take him wherever. He feels an odd breeze as they enter a window. The arms around him loosen and he feels a hand underneath his head setting him down on the floor. Still gasping England attempts to open his eyes but fails. He feels a finger on his neck and hears a sigh of relief. Then he feels a hand on his head, the hand was so cool against his burning head. The hand leaves his forehead and he hears footsteps leaving.

The footsteps come back and there is a hand under his head again, lifting it. He feels water hit his lips and slowly he tries to sip. Choking he fails to drink. The water stops then comes again as soon as he is done coughing. This time he drinks the water quickly. The hand sets his head down. England tries to open his eyes again and is able to peek; all he sees is a purple ceiling. A wet cloth is set on his head and he is instantly soothed. Opening his eyes a little more he blinks slowly. Coughing he opens his eyes completely and blinks rapidly. He turns to his left and sees Russia next to him. He looks concerned.

Part 13

"w-what's the matter ol chap?" Coughing even more England manages a chuckle. Russia flips the cloth on England's head.

"England, your room was set on fire." Russia looks at him seriously. England tries to get up only to have Russia push him down, shaking his head.

"Who the h-hell did that?" England stays still on the floor trying to clear his throat.  
"We can talk later, but now you need to rest." Russia nods and grabs the cup next to him and lifts England's head to it. Gulping the water England pushes the cup away.

"Someone just set my room on f-fire and you want me to rest?" Coughing harder England curls up and leans to the side in pain. He did not feel good at all.

Russia puts his hand on England's head.

"Yes." He says calmly. England slowly uncurls, and looks at Russia. He still has his hand on his head.

"You can't even get up" Russia says leaving his hand. Gathering his strength England gets up to a sitting position. Russia moves his hand away.

"Hnnng….who s-says I c-can't?" Slowly getting to his knees he holds his stomach. Russia steps back and holds his hand out. England looks up and takes his hand. Russia pulls him to his feet and England stumbles. He looks at Russia.

"S-see?" England's legs give out and he drops but Russia catches him.

"Just rest." England shakes his head and stands up again, pushing Russia away. He slowly walks over to the window and leans on the wall. Sighing he closes his eyes and rests there for a while. Russia walks over and goes to the other side of the window and leans as well.

"W-who tried to kill me?" England asks opening one eye. Russia shakes his head.

"Why did they want to kill me?" Russia shakes his head again. Understanding that he doesn't know England closes his eye. He can feel the world spinning. Opening his eyes he asks something else.

"Is this your room?" England looks around. Russia nods.

England stands up and looks around even more. It was small like his room but the desk was near the window instead and the bed was closer as well.

"It's very ni-" England suddenly falls towards the floor unconscious before he even hits.


	13. Chapter 14 and 15

He wakes up coughing and finds himself on the kitchen floor. Moaning he gets up. Holding on to his counter he coughs and steadies himself. He looks behind him and notices he left the fridge open. He reaches in and grabs another water bottle. Drinking it instantly he throws the bottle away and closes the fridge. Sighing he breathes slowly. The air was so clean, but he felt like he was still in the fire.

England stumbles up the stairs to his room. He realizes that his room is perfectly fine. Except for his missing computer. He walks over to his bed and flops down. Breathing hard he wants to sleep but is afraid to. Instead he decides to change back into his nightgown.

Once in his clothes he remembers there was another meeting today. They were planning to start having meetings at night to throw off the enemies. Face palming he says bloody hell and decides to stay home. Not knowing what to do he walks over to his bookshelf and grabs a book. He settles on his bed and begins to read to clear his mind. His throat felt better but his head was killing him. Not being able to read due to his burning up head he slams the book down. Getting up he walks into the hall and slowly down the stairs.

In his living room he goes into his kitchen and drinks more water. He dips a cloth in water and carries it to his living room. Lying down he sets it on his head and sighs. The cold water felt nice. He tries to figure out what just happened in Derse. Someone set his room on fire to kill him, if they find out he lived they would come back. Why did someone try to kill him? And who? Closing his eyes England gets lost in his thoughts.

A couple minutes later there is a knock at his door. His head bursts with the sudden noise. Throwing the cloth off his head he gets up and opens the door, of course it is America.

Part 15

"Hey dude! Why weren't you at my totally awesome meeting?!" Allowing himself in America walks into England's house and sits on his couch. Sighing England walks over and slumps on his couch away from America. Putting his head in his hands, trying to ease the pain.

"Dude you don't look too well, you ok?" America scoots over to England and slaps the back of his head lightly. That little hit erupted England's head and he snaps. He slaps America's hand away.

"Don't touch me." He mumbles. America laughs and it echoes in England's head.

"Hey bro you not in the mood?" England shakes his head. Then America puts his hand on his arm.

"Are you ok?" He says seriously. England has never seen him so serious.

"No." Suddenly America laughs causing England to clutch his head.

"Man why are you so serious?!" England shakes his head and slowly gets off his couch. He looks at America and points to the door.

"Just do me a b-bloody favour and get o-out." America looks surprised and gets up.

"Uh….ok? Dude I'm just messing with ya." England nods.

"Sure whatever, get out." America walks over to the door and opens it. He steps out and looks back at England. Closing the door he leaves. England is finally in peace. He grabs the cloth and sets it back on his head.


	14. Chapter 16

Japan was in his room when he sensed something. He didn't quite know what. He had a bad feeling something was wrong with England at the moment. Getting out of his chair and logging out of 'BotherCountries' He walks downstairs and grabs his coat. He steps out and turns to lock his door when suddenly America sneaks up behind him.

"Hey Japan!" Japan jumps and turns.

"H-herro America, I did not hear you." America laughs and Japan just stands there not wanting to go past America.

"So bro, where ya heading?" America smiles and puts his arm around Japan. Japan tenses up and is very uncomfortable with human contact.

"Uh I am going to Engrand's house" Japan tries to get away from Americas arm but he just pulls him in and talks louder.  
"Dude me too! We should totally go there together!" America begins to walk but Japan slides out of his grip.

"Acturry I think I can go rater, you can see him first." Japan quickly unlocks his door and walks in.

"Are you sure?!" Japan nods to America and closes the door. He locks it and goes upstairs. He hated to do that but America was so loud. Japan didn't want to put up with that or he could get angry. Japan sits on the pillow set on the floor next to his low table. He opens his laptop and notices he received a message. Japan sits there, didn't he sign out? A little confused he opens the message and reads.

ArsenicCatnip [AC] began bothering SeclusiveNeko [SN]

AC: :33 *ac pounces on the cute black haired man*

SN: ~ Hello I have not met you before. I am Japan. ~

AC: :33 *ac cocks her head at him and says hello im Nepeta*

SN: ~ If you do not mind me asking, why do you type like that? ~

AC: :33 *ac plays with Japans smooth hair*

SN: ~ Uhhh….. ~

AC: :33 *ac giggles at his confusion and asks why his hair is so neat*  
SN: ~ …..nani? ~

AC: :33 i just wanted someone new to roleplay with

SN: ~Oh I am sorry, I am not too good with that. ~

AC: :33 why is your hair so smooth?

SN: ~ I have not even met you, how do you know my hair is smooth? ~

AC: :33 i can s33 you in your room right now

SN: ~ How? Who are you? If you do not care if I ask. ~

AC: :33 im just a cat who wants to play with new humans

SN: ~N-neko? ~

AC: :33 *ac hugs Japan and purrs*

SN: ~Oh n-no, I am terribly sorry but I have to go. ~

SeclusiveNeko [SN] has quit bothering ArsenicCatnip [AC]

AC: :33 : ( (

Japan quickly logs out and closes his laptop. He loved Nekos too much; he has a terrible obsession to cuddle any cat he sees. However, he knows cats can't type but that girl acted so much like a cat. Japan blushes at the thought that she petted his hair. Then he realizes that it was human contact. Japan was freaking out. He gets up and slowly walks down his stairs. He doesn't like his stairs; if he goes too fast he always falls. Once down he decides he should go see England. Maybe America was gone by now. He unlocks the door and opens it slowly. Peering to see if America was around Japan slowly steps out. Maybe this was a bad idea. Japan doesn't like to go to a country's house voluntarily. However the feeling that something was wrong with England made him close the door behind him and lock it. Walking to the street Japan turns right and begins to walk to England's house. Enjoying the breeze he walks slowly.

In front of England's house now he is about to knock when America opens the door and steps out glancing back. He closes the door and jumps when he sees Japan.

"Whoa dude! I didn't see ya there! You're so tiny!" Japan steps aside to let America walk past. America turns back and calls to him.

"England's not in the mood today dude!" He walks off in the direction of his house. Japan turns around and knocks.


	15. Chapter 17 and 18

England's head feels like 20 bombs detonated at once. He gets up and storms to the door. He swings it open and yells.

"WHAT?!" He is so angry he doesn't realize its Japan until he jumps up in fear. This time England is able to read Japans expression. Surprise and fear. Feeling awful he calms down.

"Sorry ol chap I thought you were America." Japan seems to ease up and nods.

"I am sorry. I can reave if you want."

"No! No! No! It's fine!" England waves his hands chaotically, and then steps aside to let Japan in. Japan slowly steps in and stands there. England closes the door and walks over to his couch. His head hurt real badly but he felt awful for scaring Japan like that. He sits down and looks at Japan. Japan walks over and sits down.

"So, Japan, did you want something ol chap?" Japan turns to look at England.

"Are you ok Engrand?" England looks at Japan a little shocked. He nods slowly unsure whether or not to tell him. Japan stares into England's eyes. England couldn't look away. He knew he had to tell Japan. Not sure why but he just knew he had to tell him. Sighing England looks away.

"I had this dream….." He turns to see Japan nodding and getting comfortable. Knowing he wants to continue listening, England continues.

"I have been having these strange dreams." He looks at Japan. "I used to dream of darkness like you." Japan nods and England looks away. "When I first woke up there I was so confused. The place was exactly like my room but almost everything was purple instead." Japan speaks up quietly.

"What did you do?" England looks at Japan, emotionless again.

"I looked around; I knew it was a dream so I didn't bother with my computer. I went to the window….." England stares off. Japan stares at him and clears his throat. England snaps back to attention.

"It was so beautiful." He turns to look at Japans expression. Surprisingly enough he looked sorrowful. England turns away quickly, something was bothering Japan. It was very obvious.

"Uh-hmm well recently there has been someone else in my dream…" Japan looks at England. He looks curious.

"Who?"

England speaks quietly. "Russia, he seems to know a lot about the place. According to him it's called Derse and is another world. Rather than a dream…" Japan nods. England knew that Japan had heard of that word. "You have heard of Derse haven't you?" He asks. Japan sighs and closes his eyes. Slowly he nods.

"I heard it in one of my dreams." England looks at him shocked.

"Hold on a tick, are you telling me you have been there too?!" Japan shakes his head.

"Not yet. It is not time for me." England cocks his head but realizes what he means. He also understands what Russia was talking about. Russia had said that the Hero of Doom was awake. He had also said that the Hero of Mind was now awake. The Hero of Mind was England himself. He knew it was. Before thinking he asks.

"What Hero are you?" Japan looks at him a little confused.

"I do not know." England nods and looks away.

"What did you dream of today?" England looks back at Japan. He explained the flying and the fire.

"Who tried to kirl you?" England shakes his head.

"I don't know ol chap." Japan sighs.

"Why would someone want to kirl you? Did you do something wrong? Were you not arrowed to wake up? Would the kirler try to kirl you again? What about Russia? Did someone try to kirl him? What if h-" England puts his hand on Japans shoulder to silence him. His heard hurt even worse now.

Part 18

"I don't know the bloody answer to any of those questions." England gets up and walks away into his kitchen. Opening the fridge he grabs another water bottle. He drinks it quickly. He walks back into the living room. He stands there and looks at the back of Japans head.

"Where are my manners? Would you like something?" Japan turns around to look at England and shakes his head. England walks back to the couch and sits down.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" Japan nods slightly.

"I think so." Sighing England relaxes on his couch and closes his eyes. His head was just burning up and it bloody hurt, his lungs were burning up too. Slowly he has a little trouble breathing and begins to gasp he tries to open his eyes but can't. Panicking England tries to speak to Japan but makes a weird noise. He hears something next to him and knows it Japan saying something. England tries to move, he is literally paralyzed. What the hell was going on? He feels a hand on his head and then a noise follows. The hand leaves his head. Darkness was everywhere. Was he asleep? Why wasn't he in Derse? If he is awake then why can't he move? He hears more noise then something cold is set on his head. It was Japan. He was too kind. England relaxes a little, knowing Japan was there next to him.


	16. Chapter 19 and 20

Suddenly England's eyes fly open and he is in Derse. Gasping he sits up. He is not in his room. He was in a bed, in Russia's room. Throwing the covers off him he gets up. He stumbles and begins coughing hysterically. A noise is made next to him and England gasps really loud and turns abruptly. Russia was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Bloody hell you scared me!" Holding his chest England calms down. "How is it you are always awake when I wake up?" Russia smiles and gets up.

"Coincidence?" England shakes his head disapprovingly.  
"That is no coincidence." Russia smiles and walks up to England.  
"Are you feeling better?" England looks up at him and nods slightly.  
"I guess I'm coping with it." England looks away and out the window, his tower was not on fire anymore. What if Japan was right? What if the murderer tries t- suddenly Russia throws his arms around England, hugging him. England lets out a gasp.  
"W-what the hell are you doing g-git?!" Trying to pull away and failing England stands there. Even more awkward was the fact that Russia was taller than him. England pulls his hands from Russia's arms and pushes on Russia. He finally let's go and England jumps back and stares at him wide eyed. Russia laughs.  
"England why are your cheeks red?" England clenches his fists and is about to storm up to Russia but he decides against that.

"W-why did you do that?!" Russia cocks his head and smiles.

"I thought people got hugs when they are upset, no?" England sighs and nods.

"Y-yeah I guess… but next time could you warn me?" Russia nods and England looks away.

"What am I supposed to do now? My room was burnt down…" England is sad at the thought that his possessions were destroyed; at least he still had his cape.

"Well you can stay here." Russia says. England shudders.  
"N-no that's fine I can just rebuild it right?" Russia shakes his head.  
"Someone will try to kill you again."

"Why the hell are they only trying to kill me?!"

"They tried to kill me when I woke up too." Russia smiles. England stares at him.

"How did you survive? Did they try to set your room on fire?" Russia shakes his head.  
"No they fought with me." England turns and looks out the window.

"Well you obviously won, but why didn't they try to kill you again?"

"Because I killed them." England turns and stares at Russia.

Part 20  
"YOU KILLED THEM?!" Russia nods and England is still staring. "H-HOW?!" Russia walks over to his window and stands there.

"They are not good at fighting." Russia begins to levitate and flies out the window and turns around. England runs towards the window.  
"W-wait! Where are you going?!" Russia puts his hand out and makes eye contact with England.

"Uh…" Russia sighs and keeps his hand out.  
"Just take my hand; you need to learn how to fly." England steps back.

"Oh..Uh.. Alright." England steps towards Russia and reaches out the window and grabs his hand. Russia smiles and pulls England out of the room.  
"So you decided to trust me." England is levitating next to Russia staring down at the ground below. His eyes showed a hint of fear.

"This is quite h-high…" England is still holding Russia's hand when he slowly stops levitating.

"Oh… NO IM GOING TO FALL AGAIN!" Russia pulls on England's hand to pull him beside him rather than below. It's no use, he has stopped levitating. England dangles from Russia's hand and tries to fly even a little, but fails.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU FLY?!" Russia sighs; he didn't want to do this since England is already creeped out by him. Russia yanks England up beside him and puts his arm around his waist.

"GAH!" England starts to try to get away from Russia but he clutches England's shoulder with his other hand to get his attention. England stops and looks at him.

"You need to learn how to fly in place before you can fly anywhere." England calms down and turns less red.

"A-alright…" England ignores the awkward position they are in and closes his eyes.

"How did I fly last time?" Russia sighs loudly and England opens his eyes and looks at him.  
"There something you want to say?" Russia nods and looks at him.

"It's because you are afraid." England cocks his head.


	17. Chapter 21

"What does fear have to do with it? What am I afraid of?"

"You are afraid to fly." England gets frustrated but it was true he was afraid, but he still wanted to bloody try.

"Just teach me will you? Then you don't have to… hold me like this." Russia nods.

"I have nothing to teach you, just stop being afraid." England sighs and closes his eyes tight. He swallows and takes a deep breath.

"A-alright let go of me." Russia slowly loosens his grip on him and flies aside to see if he can do it. England opens his eyes and is levitating on his own.

"I-I did it! Hahaha I knew I could do it!" England was so proud of himself.

"Now can you actually fly around?" Russia asks as he flies farther away from England. England watches him and starts to follow, slow at first but then he gets a little faster. Russia flies down towards the ground and lands on the floor. England follows and lands perfectly. He felt like he could explore this whole world now.

"Want me to show you around?" Russia asks and England lightens up.

"I would love that ol chap!" Then England remembered that Japan was at his house.

"Hold on a tick…" Russia looks at England in confusion.  
"What is it?" England looks up at the sky, it was a very beautiful sight but he wished Japan could see it as well.

"I left Japan in my house." Russia looks less confused.  
"Japan is at your house in the real world?" England nods. Russia turns away and flies upwards.  
"Wait! Russia! Where are you going?!" England begins to fly up when Russia turns around.  
"You wanted to talk to Japan, no?" England was a little upset but he nodded, he couldn't leave Japan at his house when he didn't know what was going on.

"I guess I should leave then… Say Russia? Could you show me around next time I wake up?" Russia nods. Letting out a sigh of relief England begins to fly towards his tower.  
"Your room is gone remember?" England turns around and looks at Russia, he missed his tower so much. Following Russia to his tower England wonders if he should just sleep in the streets. Once they get inside the window Russia walks over to his chair and sits down.

"Hold on, how exactly do I get back? Do I just go to sleep..?" Russia nods and England looks around.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Russia asks from his chair. England looks at Russia.  
"But where?" Russia points to his bed. England looks at it then back a little shocked.

"You don't expect me to sleep in your bed do you?" Russia nods. England felt bad and uneasy to sleep in Russia's bed, it was just odd. Russia gets up and grabs something off his desk, it was a pipe. He turns around to look at England.

"I can help you go to sleep" Russia says in a very creepy manor stroking his pipe. England jumps at Russia's creepy voice. Putting his hands up England shakes his head and hands.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! That's fine ol chap!" Russia puts the pipe down and walks over to his chair, smiling. Sitting down Russia looks at England who is still standing up.

"Are you going to sleep on the chair?" Russia nods.

"I could just sleep in the ch-" Russia glares at England who instantly stops talking.

"N-never mind…" England turns to the bed and pulls the covers back; he turns to look at Russia who is watching him. Things couldn't get even creepier or weirder, England says to himself. He turns back around and slowly gets on the bed, pulling the covers up to his head as soon as he lies on his side. He uncovers his eyes and peeks at Russia; he looks like a doll on the chair. Wow he sleeps quickly. England turns on his back and stares at the ceiling; it shouldn't be too hard to sleep. Closing his eyes England tries to sleep.


	18. Chapter 22

Successful, England's eyes flutter open and he is back in his living room. He looks to his right and sees Japan sitting there with his head in his hands.

"What's the matter ol chap?" Japan turns abruptly and looks at England. He looked scared yet happy.

"Engrand are you ok?!" England nods and Japan sighs.

"Prease do not scare me rike that." England notices there is a wet cloth on his head, he really did scare Japan.

"S-sorry, I don't know what happened…" Japan glances at England who is about to take the cloth off.  
"You should reave that on; your head is rearly warm." England stops and sighs, his head was having a huge war and it bloody hurt.

"Did you wake up in Derse?" England nods slightly. He was too worn out to keep talking; he needed to get rid of this headache.

"I'm sorry I frightened you ol chap… I think I just need to rest and I will be fine." England turns to look at Japan who looks uneasy.

"Are you sure?" England nods.

"But what if you pass out again?"

"I didn't pass out I just fell asleep, I'll be fine!" Japan gets up and looks at England then nods and walks over to the door.

"Prease terl me if you need something." With that Japan stepped out and closed the door. England felt bad for sending him away but he could have snapped any minute. His head was going to burst. Slowly getting up England walks to his kitchen. Opening the cabinet door he grabs some pills. Perfect for a bloody headache. Stumbling up the stairs England makes it to his room where he flops on his bed.

Why couldn't he move? Why did it take so long for him to wake up on Derse? He should have asked Russia when he had the chance to. It was getting really late but England has had enough with sleep for one day.  
{AN: wow I havent been on here a while, not that I have friends on here *chuckles* Anways I cant believe I forgot about NATION:Hetastuck. Now that I re-read it I see how turdy I was back then and still am. Well Im starting to blabber but if someone actually reads my story then bear with me because some real shits going to happen soon. Also if I draw a picture to go with a certain chapter I will probably put a link here or somefin, merci boku}


End file.
